Snuggle
by patsu18
Summary: "I've got your damn supplies." he growled, his eyes focusing on the one person that could make him climb a frozen wasteland. :NamelessShipping: (Not my usual genre, I know.) Happy Birthday, CK 143!


Happy Birthday CK143!

Pokemon does not belong to me.

* * *

Just a bit more, thought Green. He pulled his jacket tighter as the cold Mount Silver wind howled around him. His legs, submerged in almost knee-deep snow, were freezing. The enormous backpack he carried was killing him.

He was tired. Very tired.

Would it kill him to come down every once in a while? It's his supplies! he mentally complained.

The blizzard, as though mocking his irritation, blew a chilly gust of wind into his face. He growled in reply.

Sighing, Green remembered the phone call that initiated this death march across the icy hell known as Mount Silver.

"… I need supplies… Will you get some for me?"

He would have refused but Red's usually monotone voice had sounded differently on the phone. As if he wasn't just asking for food items and toiletries. That and the fact that after mumbling those two sentences Red abruptly hung up his Pokegear. Green could've ignored his call. He honestly wanted to, just so Red would be forced to come down from the mountain. But his conscience wouldn't let him.

And he missed Red.

So here he was, blindly tramping against a storm that seems to be enjoying making him suffer. Thankfully, he could see a dim light somewhere in front of him. It was most likely the place where Red had set up camp. Green forced himself to keep on going.

He arrived at the mouth of the cave, the warm light of a campfire overwhelming his almost frozen body. The cave was spacious, enough for a guy and his six fully evolved Pokémon to live comfortably in. In front of the fire was Red, his back to the cave's entrance. Green barged in and slammed his bag on the stone floor. Red calmly turned his head around, his familiar poker face reminiscent of old memories containing an abundance of mud and ice cream.

"I've got your damn supplies." he growled, his eyes focusing on the one person that could make him climb a frozen wasteland. The he noticed the things on Red's head. "What the hell is that?"

If Red was surprised that he actually showed up, he didn't show it. His raven hair was covered by tons of tiny pink curlers and he was wearing a fluffy Pikachu bathrobe and matching slippers. He reminded Green of an old lady getting ready for bed.

"…" He motioned to the blazing fire and took Green's backpack from him. Green eyed him warily as he walked toward the fire. The spiky haired boy sighed audibly as he stretched himself in front of it.

The silent boy busied himself with making hot cocoa. He pulled out a tray and placed some biscuits and two mugs on its surface. Then he removed his bathrobe, revealing his usual attire. Apparently, he can also feel cold, thought Green.

"So… How're you? It's been a while." Green gave his friend a tired smile. Red faced him, his expression unreadable.

"… Fine." As always, he said almost nothing.

"Are you planning on coming down in a few weeks? The supplies I bought won't last long, you know."

Red slowly removed the pink curlers from his hair. Every time he removed one, a lock of curly hair bounced up.

"No… I can get supplies if I need more…" he mumbled flatly.

"Wait. So you actually go down? For supplies?"

"…"

Placing a mug of steaming cocoa in front of him, Red sat across him, holding the tray of biscuits in his hands. Green's eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"Why the hell did you call me up here if you yourself can go down for your supplies?" Red visibly flinched at his sudden furious outburst, which was unusual for him, but Green was on a roll.

"I spent three hours in the grocery store looking for stuff you might need or want. It took me another hour at the checkout counter 'cause the cashier was flirting with the guy in front of me and kept on ignoring my complaints. I carried an extremely heavy bag across a mountain in a blizzard for almost four bloody hours, only to find out that you were capable of doing so, with no problem at all! So tell me, Red. Why the hell did you tell me to come up here?"

The usually emotionless Red looked uncomfortably at his angry friend. He never was good at talking with people, even with his best friend and rival, which was why he preferred to live here with his Pokémon. Red tried to choose his words carefully.

"I… uh…" he scratched his head, refusing eye contact. His face tried to reflect no emotion, but it was hard being straight-faced with a person who seemed angry enough to bite your head off. His cheeks felt hot, and it wasn't because of the fire.

"Well? Spit it out!" Green snapped. Red flinched again.

Now, even his ears felt warm. Red looked at the green-eyed boy. "I wanted you to come up here… because… I missed you…" he muttered embarrassedly.

His words followed a stunned silence. The dancing flames toyed with the cave's lighting, illuminating both teens' faces.

"I didn't know." Green looked away. "Sorry."

Red nodded his head. He was just glad he had finally said it. He sighed inwardly and took a sip off his mug.

"Hey, Red."

"…"

"Are you cold?"

"…No."

"C'mere then."

"?"

"Gah. Just. Come. Here."

He scooted closer to Green, only to be embraced. His hands were cold and they felt nice on his hands. The brown-haired boy sighed.

"I missed you too." he mumbled into Red's hair, his words hauntingly calming. Red snuggled closer into his arms and sighed contentedly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"So why did you have hair curlers on?"

Red faced him and allowed a small smile to grace his standard deadpanned lips.

"… I got bored."

* * *

First of all…

CK143: Happy Birthdaaay! I hope you like this. My head almost split while I wrote this. :I Mahal kita 'tol xD

To my usual followers: Yes. It's shounen ai. Same gender pairings are not my cup of tea but I did this story for the said person above. :/ I'll be going back to my usual writing style after this, so fret not :) [Check out CK143's stories too, btw.]

Second of all… the characters are from the gameverse. Did I make them OOC? Please tell me if I did.

And lastly… reviews are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
